Bandit
The Bandit card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9) or a Legendary Chest. She is a troop with moderate hitpoints and damage that has the ability to dash to nearby targets, dealing double damage if she hits a target with her dash, similar to a Prince's charge. She is immune to damage while dashing. A Bandit card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. She has white hair, wears a mask, and wields a blackjack. Strategy *You can force the Bandit to target weak units, such as Skeletons, by placing said weak units in front of your stronger units in order to prevent her from unleashing her dash attack on your stronger units. If you can't plant your cheap units fast enough, the Bandit is going to dash past those troops and onto your stronger units. *The Bandit cannot dash towards targets that are within 3 tiles of her. Take advantage of this and place melee troops directly in front of her to prevent her from dashing. *Without the dash, she has moderate attack damage and can be countered with any mini-swarm with hitpoints higher than an equivalent level Goblin. *The Bandit's invulnerability while dashing should not be overestimated. She can still take damage while charging up for a dash. Her charge prior to her dash attack can also be reset with a stunning attack or Freeze. *The Bandit is very effective against units that are spread out as her dash attack can easily cover the distance between the troops and deal double damage. *From your side of the Arena, the Bandit can dash to and attack buildings like the Cannon or Inferno Tower that are 3 tiles from the river. *The Bandit can dash through a Bowler's boulders and The Log without getting knocked back or damaged. *Goblins can easily shut down the Bandit for a positive Elixir trade. *The cheapest but riskiest counter to the Bandit is the Ice Spirit. Release it on the fourth tile and one tile in the other lane 1.3 seconds before it is in the Bandit's aggro range. This allows the Ice Spirit to escape her dash and freeze her, completely denying the Bandit. History *The Bandit card was added to the game on 24/3/17. *The Bandit was once available in the Bandit Draft Challenge which started on 17/3/17. In this challenge, gameplay was similar to a regular Draft Challenge, except that one of the players was able to choose who would use the Bandit. If the player achieved 12 wins, they obtained the Bandit early. However, this was not exploitable like the Electro Wizard Tournament as the Bandit Draft Challenge had one-time rewards. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update increased the Bandit's hitpoints by 4%, and initiated her dash ability quicker. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update fixed a bug where she dashed a shorter distance than she normally should have. *On 12/2/18, a Balance Update decreased her minimum dash range to 3.5 (from 4). *On 5/9/18, the September 2018 Update made her immune to damage while dashing, instead of untargetable. *On 1/4/19, a Balance Update decreased her hitpoints by 4%. Trivia *She does the same damage per hit as an equal level Miner disregarding the Miner's damage penalty to a crown tower. *The Bandit's personal name is Juno, as is revealed if the language is set to Japanese. *Her dash damage does less than the charge attacks of the Prince, Dark Prince, and Battle Ram, but she has a faster movement speed and is invulnerable while dashing. *The Bandit is the only card in the game with the "dash attack" ability. However, the Mega Knight has a "jump attack" which functions similarly (without invulnerability). *The Bandit has one Emote in the CRL Emotes set. *If two Bandits were charging at each other, neither side would be damaged and they will instead utilize their regular attack. it:Fuorileggees:Bandidafr:Voleusede:Banditinru:Бандиткаpl:Rozbójniczkavi:Bandit